Decks
Finding the right deck strategy from your cards stack is the most important and funniest stuff in the game. If you find the right combination by yourself you will be really satisfied, therefore following page is real spoiling of the most interesting point in game, so therefore I do not suggest to read following content :-) If you are still here, you probably would like to find any hint what is the best to chose to your deck from your current card stack, sorry I won't name any card, all named below are only groups of cards split by their abilities. You know these as "Categories" in last part of each card description. First we should list the basic abilities affecting card attributes as Strength and Health (these are biggest categories): *Strengthener‏‎ S *Healer (and Regenerator‏) H next are abilities affecting other cards performance as their Ability, Attack or both of these. These are: *Suspender‏‎ SP *Dazer D *and Stunner who has no own category, but belong to both ST the rest are different abilities grouped to following categories: *Card Damager CD‏‎ *Direct Damager DD *Indestructible‏‎ I *Own Attacker‏‎ *Player Healer PH *Reviver‏‎ R the rest of abilities are named as Unique‏‎, and can be split to small subcategories: * dealing Direct Damage to own player * deal more (or less) Damage to Unocupited Field * Creature Killing - strongest | weakest creatures in 2nd round Ks,Kw * Protectors by Indestructible in (1st round) or (2nd round) I#1,I#2 * deal Extra Damage before death some subcategories corresponds with single cards, but to be clear is better to name these by their generic features coresponding to category. For strategy description is also important to describe ability domain, that's same as in case of attack these are cards attacking only direct way, left, right or any combination. Same is with abilities, especially in case of S,H and D, but also other of categories. We can note this after category shortcut as e.g.: *none - self-ability (or no attack in case of attack) *i - direct only *v - both opposite neighbors *\ - left opposite */ - right opposite *< - left own neighbors *> - left own neighbors *a - all opponents card so for example iv<> means Dazer affecting direct and both opponent neighbor and also both own neighbors. (In game are also the cards, requiring more complex description than above, but I won't to make it more difficult for now. You know there are also cards without abilities C with different attack destination, we can describe this as e.g: C card attacking direct, left and right or cards with abilities and no attack 0?. To complete these examples, we can combine atack and abilities direction for single card as e.g.: D Dazer attacking right and dazing direct, same as D i. This is all we need for now and I hope it's clear enough. Make a Hole (+) Let's show first the simplest and older strategy (first without abilities), we could name this as Make a Hole strategy, it's about concentration of attack power to single opponent card: : iC iC iC ? ? vs: : i/C iC i\C ? ? 1st, and 3rd card (1C and 3C) attacks half of its power to opponents 2C, this possibly destroy target in first round (#1) and in following #2 it possibly deal damage of all 1,2,3C to opposite player. To implement this strategy effectively 1C and 3C cards should have health as good as to alive #1 and defend the your health points in #2. If we use the iSi ability, effect is similar: : iS>iCiS<?? 2C card strength is improved, the 1,2S has usually weak attack but better health. There are two not specified cards ?, these could be e.g. cheep D (dazers) or ST (stunners), depend what you expect on opponents deck. You can see that each ability may be used for any specific strategy as Make a Hole and Strengthen. Next point is spiting the strategies into two basic groups, first increase you deck attack power (marked as +), the second increase the defense of deck (marked as -). The MaH strategy is in (+) group. Hold the Line (-) The healing ability H is similar as strengthen S in Make a Hole, because the attack power and health is in one equation. There are powerful cards with maximum attack power, but with low health, moreover their damage is usually split to more sides: : iCivCiCivCiC 2C and 4C has improved damage, but low health, they deal dmg to all 5 opponents cards in #1, but without support will be damaged in #2, moreover opposite cards alive and deal damage in #3. Therefore we can rather use: : iCivCiH<>ivCiC Both neighbors Healer H<> supports 3 direction attackers ivC in #2 and these alive to #3 and continue attacking by extra power. His strategy is rather used as complement of others and belongs to defensive (-) strategies balancing the deck. Weaken Opponent the Best (-) This strategy is used especially when opponents deck is predictable, for example his best card tribe is single on his deck, or the card combination tribes are predictable. We have 3 tribes Dwarfs {D}, Elves {E} and Orcs {O}, the 4th are Neutrals {N} (also called Dragons). If the best card is {O} and deck seems like: : {N}{N}{N}{O}{N} : ???Di? you can daze or suspend opponents best card, depends if it has an ability or not. So WOB strategy is related with D and SP ability. Now is time to extend of card description :), there are cards applying their abilities in more rounds, even some only in odd or even rounds (moreover we have also some conditioned abilities). Let say we have straight dazer i dazing in 1,2#, we can write this as i#12. If there is stunner affecting left opposite neighbor in #1 and opposite card in #2 we can write it as ST \#1i#2. OK I know this start to be little confusing, but there could be cards with complex abilities which behavior seems to be confusing as well :). Imagine the card with self-strengthen S ability which stun ST opposite and own neighbors in #odd and then ST opposite neighbors in #even (this is not theoretical example :-) ): i<>#o v#e. Now back to WOtB(-) strategy, this can be used even if we do not know opponent best card, sure we can guess, but we can decide to do this as complement of all other strategies. Usually our basic combo has 3 (or 2) best cards, the rest could be used for WOtB. Here is typical combination of MaH and WOtB strategy: : iDi#12iS<>iCiS<>iDi#12 we have our basic combo with two S and strong attacker C, together with two D in first and second round (#12). Umbrella (-) There is next strategy related with multi-area dazers (not only iDi) before we list some of these, I'd like to return to conditioned abilities. These can be different kinds but maily triggered on own or opponent death: :od: ? any action ? when opposite card die :d: ? any action on own death it could be e.g. :od: Dv, which means a card with no common ability, but when opposite card die it daze opposite neighbors. Now we can show common multi-area dazers: *iv<> - dazing all neighbors including opposite card *:d: <>C - dazing only opposite neighbors, when die damage neighbors *:od: Dv - when card opposite die, daze their neighbors These cards could be used in different ways, but usually we cover any valuable card with powerful ability and I named this strategy Umbrella (-). An extra case can be ussage of stunner \#1i#2. Here is couple of card combo examples: : iD#12iS<>ivDiv<>iS<>iD#12 3rd Div<> affects own neighbors attack, so it should be mainly cards with an ability. Here are Strengtheners which are usually weak attackers and supports both neighbors by extra power. Advantage is enlarged by 1st&5th D#12 two round dazers. : aivDiv<>aSTST now are covered cards damaging all other cards, rest are stunners. : iI#2+ST\#1 here is our next example of U(-) strategy, 1st Indestructible I from second round #2+ and all next, second card ST\#1 stun the left opposite card in #1. : DD&PHiI<#1 again U(-), 1st Direct Damager card, covered by Indestructible I distributed on left neighbor in #1 <#1 Special Strategies Some strategies based on unique abilities works with R Revive ability or/and K Kill ability (stronger or weaker creature). Actually (RLS 1.7.4) there is only single card allowing Reviving of other card: *:d: R (a :d: #) - sorry for this notation at some cases I try to maximally simplify the card ability for our purpose, but this is unique ability of unique card - on (own) death trigger :d: revive R all cards (a) die in (same) sound ( :d: #). It would be nice if last condition be only (<> - both neighbors unconditioned) or (> :d: #+) right neighbor die in following #, unfortunately there is only single instance of distributed revive. Other cards revive only themselves and there is one important rule for combination revivers, all the card can be revived only once. To K ability, this is conditioned to alive 1st round (#1) because is performed at the end of #2. There are 2 cards using K: *iC&Ks#2 - this is like normal direct attacking card and kill the strongest opponents card Ks at the end of #2 *iC&Kw#2 - this is like normal direct attacking card and kill the weakest opponents card Kw at the end of #2 Some players combine R and K stategies, due the fact that K cards has usualy low health and do not alive #1. So there are some combo examples: *iC&Ks#2iH<>iC&Kw#2iH<>iC&Ks#2 *iC&Ks#2iC&Ks#2:d: R (a :d: #)iC&Kw#2? Deck specializations Our Umbrella examples included cards with DD and CD abilities. By the time you realize the cases when is strategic to accumulate more cards of same ability. This is true especially in case of Direct Damager DD cards. But same is also useful for Card Damager CD ability. Direct Damage Deck Here are some Examples of cards for DD deck, most of it are regardless the position. *DD&PH - simple card with 0 attack, but unconditioned each round (#1+) DD and PH ability *:dmg: DD - card with 0 attack causing DD conditioned own damage :dmg:, DD amount is usually constrained *C :d: DD - causing DD conditioned by death trigger (when die) *C :od: DD - causing DD conditioned by opposite card death in case of DD deck you try to cause maximal DD in #1 or ASAP, due to fact that most of your cards die in #1. Therefore DD is sometimes combine with Revive R strategy. Here is well know example of DD deck: *DD&PH:d: R (a :d: #):dmg: DDa #1+:dmg: DD - 1st card performs unconditioned DD, 2nd card revive same round died cards, 3rd & 5th reflect damage to direct damage, 4th card self-strengthen and strengthen all cards each round and damage own neighbors Direct Damage strategy is naturally used against the low HP players with power cards without abilities only with power attack C and/or with S strengthen ability, but with a #1+ attacking own neighbors happens more universal and doesn§t needs to rely on opponents power. So defense to DD deck is high players HP and/or cards supporting or healing players HP as PH ability e.g. :d: R or +%PH#. Card Damager Deck CD category contains few differences mainly in domain, sure the best is (a) damage to all cards. CD could be also conditioned as :dmg: CD, we says card reflect damage, or conditioned as :d: CDa, on die damage all cards. Last two has major advantage that are not possible to heal be other cards. But the Card Damager deck uses mainly CDa and sometimes :d: CDa cards. Next advantage of CDa is that doesn't matter on card position on deck and is usually combined with Umbrella strategy to cover valuable CDa, as once mentioned aivDiv<>a. This deck is really universal and widely used on higher levels where can nullify differences between player card power and only decisive factor is player HP. This deck is well balanced due the fact that one of CDa has :no_reflect: condition as :no_reflect: a and do not cause any DD over cards as :dmg: DD. Weakness are reviving by :d: R (a :d: #) and also SP ability. Suspender Deck These decks are very useful opposite of all deck above, especially when SP Deck using also ST ability. Only problems could makes powerful attacking decks without any ability cards C as Make a Hole strategy, but not at expert with maxed level cards, where suspender decks are one of the most effective. See some example of these: {E} tribe: *iSP#1i<>#o v#ei<>#o v#eiSP#1iHa&I#1 - - 1st & 4th: suspender in #1; 2nd &3rd: self-strengthen and stunner in (i<>) directions in #odd and (v) direction in #even; 5th: all cards healer and Indestructible in #1. {D} tribe: *iI#2+ST\#1i#2iI#2+ST\#1i#2iSP#1 - 1st&3rd: Indestructible after #1 (#2+), 2nd&4th: Stunner left opposite neighbor #1 direct opposite #2 *iI#2+ST\#1i#2iI#2+ST\#1i#2+%PH# - this is as Umbrella strategy same well as the Suspender deck with 2 round suspend of 2 cards. Since #2 Indestructibility is supported by #1 stun from right neighbor, this combo is used twice with combination of HP support once in actual #, but can be modified by iSP#1 (of same tribe) depends on situation. {O} tribe has no suspenders\stunners and this is the key point on deck ordering strategy to avoid of suspenders opposite ability cards. to be continue